Hetalia Mystery Dungeon
by HamTheWolf
Summary: Thanks to a certain loud mouthed American, England's potion was ruined, blasting the Hetalia characters into the world of Pokemon! They were shocked to awaken as Pokemon themselves! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

((this fic contains fem!England and fem!Canada~ Oh! And fem!Sealand! May seem OOC at times, but never the less~! Hi there! I never really introduced myself in any of my other fanfics but now's a good time to start! I'm Ham! Nice to meet you! Funny name, I know~! Anyway, this is slightly similar to PMD but has a twist! This is taken in the future, where the Wigglytuff Guild is abandoned and there's a new evil rising! Can the Hetalia group work together to save this strange new world, or will they die trying?))

Everyone was gathered at England's house for a 'sleepover'. By sleepover I mean 'let's all go bug Iggy because we have nothing better to do!' England was brewing a potion of some sorts, Japan was playing a video game on his DS, and everyone else was doing their own thing.

"Hahaha! I'm the Hero!"

"A-Al... You're being too loud again…"

"Honhonhon~ Anglettere, what are you doing~?"

"Brewing a potion. So sod off, frog."

"I think you should all become one with me, da?"

"Aiyah..! Westerners are so immature! Right, Nihon? …. Nihon..?"

"Stupid Dialga… Why won't you die..?"

"Aiyah! Not you to!"

"Aniki!" grope~

"Aiyah!"

"Heehee~ Stupid sensei~!"

"Big brother~ Marry me marry me marry me-"

"GO AWAY!"

"S-Sister, please..! You're scaring little Russia..!"

"Hey Germany~! Let's go make some pasta~! I'm starving~!"

"Nein."

"B-B-but..!"

"You stupid Potato Bastard! You made my stupid brother cry!"

"Calm down Lovi~! I know what'll cheer you up~! Fusososo Fusososo~"

"That didn't help at all, Tomato Bastard!"

"Kesesesese! I am awesome!"

"Zzzzzzz…."

"…"

"That cat bastard is asleep! Time to draw on his face!"

"Real mature…"

"Hey Jerk! What're you making? Are you cooking again? Your food sucks!"

"Go away, Sealand!"

"Heyo Japan! Come here a sec!"

"Nani..? Alight, Amerika-san…"

The Japanese man started to walk toward the sound of his friends voice, his eyes and mind fixed on his Pokémon game. He didn't notice America grin and stick out his foot… So Japan tripped. He landed straight on his face, causing his DS to fly through the air.

"What the..? My DS!"

Said electronic device landed in England's brewing pot.

"What the fu-" BOOM!

((And that's how Equestria was made! Haha I kid! That's how it all started~ If you have any questions, feel free to ask~))


	2. Chapter 2

England opened her eyes with a soft groan. _What in the world happened?_ She asked herself. The island nation sat up and rubbed her head with her paw. Wait a minute… Paw..? England looked at her hands, to confirm her suspicions. Unfortunately, instead of her hands, she saw fluffy brown paws. She stood up and took a look at her surroundings. She was on a beach of some sort. The Island nation decided to take a look at herself and leaned over the salty water to get a better look at herself. Staring back at her was a dog of some sorts. She was a pale yellow with a giant leaf like piece of fur between her green ears. She had a tail that looked like a leaf as well. England's eyes widened and she began to panic as she tried to recall what had happened. She was brewing a potion… America had tripped Japan and..! America.

_That's it! This was America's doing!_

England looked around, noticing three other creatures around her. There was a Pikachu with a Nantucket and bomber jacket, a pink Bulbasaur, and a pale yellow Skitty with a strange curl that was bobbing with the wind. The Pikachu sat up and rubbed his head.

"Whoa dude" he said, sounding oddly like America. "That was some wild ride!"

"A-America..?"

The Pikachu looked over at England and grinned.

"Sup British dudette" he said casually. "Why're you a Leafeon?"

England tilted her head to the side.

"Is that what I am?" She asked. "I wasn't quite sure…"

"Well you are" the American Pikachu stated. "I wonder why though…"

"From what I remember" England started. "You tripped Japan and his DS fell into the potion I was brewing… He was probably playing Pokémon or something…"

"Dude that was totally funny!"

The Americhu then proceeded to roll of the floor, laughing like an idiot. This caused the Skitty to open her eyes. (A/N: that's right. Americhu. Cross between America and Pikachu. And Fem!Canada. U Mad?)

"Al" she complained, rubbing her head. "Do you have to be so loud..?"

Said Pokémon abruptly stopped laughing and stood up quickly.

"Maddie?" He asked.

The Skitty rubbed her eyes adorably.

"Yeah" she replied. "Why do you sound so surprised, eh?"

Canada opened her eyes to see a Pikachu and a Leafeon. Needless to say she freaked out a little. After calming her down and explaining the situation, they decided to wake France up. Canada poked the sleeping Bulbasaur.

"Wake up, papa" she whispered.

However, he did not. Instead, he grabbed Canada, and hugged her like a stuffed toy. The timid Skitty tried her best to escape the sleeping Bulbasaur's grasp, but could not. England sighed in slight frustration and jabbed France in the side.

"Wake up, frog" she growled.

France opened his eyes, only to see some sort of dog plant creature. He muttered something in French, nuzzled Canada's soft fur, and then closed his eyes again. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he too started freaking out. After several screams and a few scratches later, they calmed the French man down and tried to assess the situation.

"So we all agree that it's America's fault right" England asked, shooting a glare at America.

Everyone nodded slightly, before America realized what the Island nation had said.

"It's not all my fault" he argued. "You were brewing a potion where anything could have happened! You usually brew stuff like that in your basement! Besides, it was Japan's fault to! He was WAY too into that game to even notice my foot was there! And another thing-"

America was cut off was Canada put a paw over his mouth. Making a 'shushing' motion with her other paw, she pointed to a beautiful Pokémon not that far away. She looked like an ice version of what England looked like now. America spoke up.

"It's a Glaceon" he pointed out, taking Canada's paw away from his mouth.

"A what?" England asked.

"Whatever she is, she's really pretty" France exclaimed.

Before another word could be said, France started heading toward the Glaceon. The others were forced to follow. The pretty Pokémon was murmuring something to herself. Then, she got slightly louder.

"There's something about this place" the group heard her say. "Something that makes me happy… The Krabby might not blow bubbles here anymore, but it still makes me happy…"

A twig snapped under France's foot, erm paw, causing the girl to jump slightly and look around. When she spotted the small group, she tilted her head.

"Oh hi there" she said. "I didn't see you guys! My name is Rukia! What's yours?"

England stepped forward.

"My name is…"

She hesitated. Should they tell this girl their real names, or their human names? England decided to take a risk.

"Alice" she continued. "But you may call me England if you'd like. These are my companions America, Canada and Fran-"

England was cut off as France strolled past her and up to the Glaceon.

''_Bonjour, ma chère~''_ he started. _''Comment agréable de voir quelque chose d'aussi beau que vous ~!''_

The Glaceon blinked slowly. She seemed to not understand his words.

"Oh for goodness sake!"

England stomped up, pushing France away.

"We're very sorry but we have no idea where we are or how we got here" she said, trying to keep France away. "You said your name is Rukia right? Well Rukia, would you mind telling us where we are?"

Rukia blinked slowly. She then nodded.

"You're at Krabby Beach" she stated. "I could take you to my base if you want!"

America's ears perked at the word 'base'.

_This is kind of like that Pokémon game Japan gave me awhile ago_ America thought happily. _Now that I look around, it's the same beach and everything!_

England nodded slowly.

"If it's a shelter of some sort, then yes" she stated. "Lead the way, Rukia…"

((Aaannnddd we cut off there. I'm going to tell you right now that this is a mix of Pokémon, Hetalia, Kingdom Hearts(mostly the names), and Sonic X(once again, the names, but the personalities to~). There are also hints of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (but only when England talks XD). There could be more but I don't know… I'm also not sure if some of these are actually characters or OC's so... Sorry about that XD I know I have state OCs and nation OCs but that's okay! :3

The pairings are going to be:

America X Canada

Germany X Italy

Spain X South Italy (called Romano or Lovino)

France X Kairi (called Heather)

Sora (called Kiko) X England

Riku X China

Japan X Terra

Shadow X Korea

Rai X Taiwan

Rosaline X Ukraine

Russia X Kelly

Demyx X Larxene (she's **VERY** OOC. Or so I've heard~)

Ventus X Nami

Eventual Ventus X Rukia

Knuckles X Rouge

Tails X Cream

Silver X Amy (if they even come in :l Amy has briefly, but Silver has yet to XD)

Texas X Georgia

California X New York

Hints of:

Italy X Rouge

Greece X Japan

Turkey X Japan

US X fem!UK

Scotland X fem!England

Egypt X fem!England

China X fem!England X Egypt (only if you squint really hard…)

France X Spain

Prussia X Spain

Prussia X France X Spain (not exactly in that order~)

Riku X Ventus

Mephiles X Korea (one sided... and… gahh…)

Egypt X China (once again. Squint real hard…)

Shadow X China

British Columbia X Alaska

America X Mexico

Mexico X Everyone (Mexy's just flirty XD)

Past FrUK

Past Shadow X Sonic

Past Scotland X France

Past Shadow X Rouge

Past Espio X Terra

Past England X China

Past Confederate!America X Mexico

Past America X Korea

Past North Korea X South Korea

Past Prussia X Canada

So yeah… There are probably more, but I'd have to think real hard XD this is actually for my friend Jasper, based on a role play we're currently doing. We're really far along and I have to change things around in order to fit the likings of my audience! Right guys? *cricket cricket* …. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed~!))


End file.
